It's been a long day
by writersblock23
Summary: Before Solange was born, Helena was human and had to take care of the boys in the day time without any help from Liam. This is my image of what that would have been like having three boys all under four. Some of the events where drawn from when my brothers were younger. So read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Helena had been up very early this morning, just after dawn trying to persuade Duncan back to sleep. He was nearly a year old but he still refused to sleep through the night, instead choosing to wake early and keep her up until about eight or nine and then falling into a peaceful sleep. By the time she had succeed, the terror duo were up and ready to play. Sebastian was such a mild mannered child when he was alone, he reminded Helena so much of Liam, but the second you put him in the same room as Marcus, he went ballistic. The two of them could bounce of the walls from dawn til dusk.

Helena had coffee in hand as she made the boys breakfast, it was simple toast. They couldn't make too much of a mess with that. Helena placed in front of them on the table. "Sebastian, now can you watch your brother while mummy takes a shower?"

"Why does Sebastian have to watch me?" Marcus sulked.

"Because you're a baby." Sebastian said.

"Am not, Mum tell him I'm not a baby."

"But you are a baby."

Marcus threw himself at Sebastian, fists flying. Helena quickly separated the two of them. They were either as thick as thieves or at each other's throats there was no middle ground with these two. "Okay that's enough, nobody is a baby."

Sebastian was so cute he nodded and gave a little yeah while he ate his toast. "Can we watch TV?" He asked in his good boy voice.

"Not until you finish."

Helena headed for the shower, quickly made her way in and out and was back to the kitchen fully dressed in less than five minutes. She stared in horror at the war zone she saw, there was jam and butter across every surface, the toast had somehow migrated to the ceiling and the boys sat there in their pyjamas in front of the TV while, they watched cartoons. Helena was ready to hit the roof, how could they have done so much in so little time. "Boys!" she fumed, as she stomped into the living room. "What did you do?"

"Marcus accidently flicked some jam on me so I threw my toast at him and then he threw it back at me and then I threw it back at him and then we had a war in the kitchen, but we were attacked by pirates so we had to ruin the cupboards in order to make a quick escape into the living room where we were safe as it was land." Sebastian had always been a creative child and had good verbal skills; Helena was suspicious as to how he was so alike to his father.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. We're going to clean that kitchen until it sparkles like a freshly polished deck, and then you two are going to march to your rooms and think about what you did, is that understood."

"But Sebastian started it." Marcus whined.

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-hu."

"Stop it, I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." It was then that Helena heard the last thing she needed at the moment, a screaming Duncan from down the hall. "Turn that off right now and when I get back with your brother you better have started cleaning."

Helena raced down the hall to collect Duncan. "You're going to be good for mummy at all times aren't you sweetie." She cooed as she made her way back to the boys. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw what the kitchen had become the water was running full blast from the sink as water and bubbles overflowed onto the floor. Helena was ready to scream as she once again found the boys in front of the TV. "What is this?"

"It's cleaning itself." Sebastian chimed in without looking away from the screen for one minute.

"Hold your brother." Helena said passing Duncan to Sebastian. As she ran for the sink almost ripping the thing out as she slipped and turned the tap off at the same time. Helena landed flat on her but. "Boys go to your rooms now." She snarled.

Helena spent the good part of an hour cleaning the mess that was the kitchen while taking care of Duncan. She scrubbed her desire to murder her sons away with the eventual completion of the task. Helena was just finished changing Duncan when she heard noise coming from Sebastian's room. It was almost like cheering as Helena crept closer she could make out what they were saying. "I'm beating you Marcus."

Helena opened the door to see the most disgusting thing she had seen in her life. There was Sebastian and Marcus both stand on the edge of Sebastian's bed pissing into the draws, all over clean cloths. "That's it!" Helena yelled. She laid Duncan down safely before grabbing the boys by the back of their necks and putting their faces right in the draw. "What the hell where you thinking, were you raised in a barn? This is filthy and now I'm going to have to clean it up."

"Good thing she hasn't seen the hole." Marcus whispered as Sebastian slapped him over the back of the head.

Helena turned around and closed the door to find a gigantic hole in the wall. She peered inside at her risk, to fins black smelling garbage in the wall. "Are those rotten apple cores?"

"Yeah and some veggies and a dead lizard and some chips and half of a cookie and some green stuff we didn't put in there." Marcus said proudly. "We're making a potion."

Helena was shaking with rage her fists clutched tight, fingernails digging in to her skin as she repeated. "Do not hit the children, do not hit the children, do not hit the children." Each time she said it her voice rose a little bit.

They sat in the living room while Sebastian stood in one corner and Marcus in the other. Helena played with Duncan as they stood there in silence. "Mummy can we come back now?" Marcus said turning around.

"I don't know, are you ever going to mark your territory like an animal again?"

"No Mummy I promise."

"Alright then, how about you Sebastian are you ready to come back yet?"

"Yes Mum."

"Alright you two play with your brother while I make us some lunch, how about you go outside and I'll bring lunch to you."

Helena came out into the backyard with the food; the day had gotten even worst Marcus was jumping out of the window and into a pile of leaves, while Sebastian played wizard in the mud with Duncan. Helena ran to Duncan first. "No sweetie we don't eat the mud." She said as she pulled his hand away from his mouth, by what she could tell he'd already indulged a little before she had gotten there. Next she took care of Sebastian who was covered from head to toe in thick brown mud. Helena pulled him by the ear as she made her way back to the house. "Marcus Drake you have exactly three seconds to stop what you are doing before I throw you into next week."

Marcus hid deeper in his pile of leaves fearing his mother's fury. When Helena finally made it there pulling Sebastian and trying to stop Duncan from eating the remaining mud off his hands, Marcus had appeared, with splotches of dirt all over and leaves tangled within his hair. Helena gave Marcus a stare that would have made grown men cry as she led them all to the bathroom. Helena ran the water, as her back was turned Sebastian slowly headed for the door. "Don't you dare." Helena spat.

Helena did Duncan first clearly away all of that yucky Mud. He was sleepy when she was done, it always worked the kid was asleep by the time he left the water. "Now I'm going to put him to bed and if either of you does anything that could be considered naughty, I don't what I'll do, but trust me you won't like it."

Helena returned to a bathroom not completely in disarray, there were a few suds on the floor and they were drenched as though they had had a splash war, so she was relatively pleased with them. Until Helena slipped on the soap causing her to see that the ceiling was covered in suds and soap marks and shampoo and conditioner. Helena fought the urge to scream as she scrubbed those to almost the point of pain. By the time she had the boys washed, dried, clothed and ready for dinner it was just after dusk.

Helena ran to hers and Liam's room, to find him there fully dressed and sexy as ever. She planted a big kiss on him before saying. "This is your entire fault, so tag you're it."

"What's my entire fault?"

"These kids you got me pregnant three times so you deal with them. Oh and have fun with what they did to the bathroom." Suddenly Duncan began to cry. "That's your job; I'm retiring for the night."

"What happened to you?"

"It's been a long day, a very long day."


	2. Night shift

Authors note: I originally planned on just ending the story there, but since I got such nice reviews from book-lover-book and PoshBosch, that I decided to write about Liam's night shift, once again using things that my brothers actually did, if you want guess which things are fictional or art imitating life I'd love to hear it.

Liam walked down the hallway rather confused by Helena he'd only just woken up and already he was being bombarded with things to do. He went to collect the wailing Duncan from his crib, before searching the house for his other sons, Liam was surprised when he was pelted with an array of toys; they seemed to fly from everywhere. "Attack!" Sebastian yelled as another wave was launched at Liam. Liam manoeuvred Duncan away from any danger, sadly he had to take many blows in order to protect mummy's favourite. Helena would kill him and possible the boys as well if they hurt her little sweetie.

Liam made his way into the kitchen, taking refuge behind the bench, he held Duncan close as he figured out how to get away from the war zone he'd found himself in. Liam heard a rustling of metal in the kitchen. Please don't start throwing the cutlery, Liam thought as he pressed himself harder against the bench, hoping they'd take something sweet and leave. A shadow made its way around the corner; Liam clamped his hand down lightly over Duncan not wanting to give away their position from him crying. The figure materialized into Geoffrey, a big grin on his face. "I can see fatherhood is treated you well brother."

"Good thing you're here, can you help me rear these kids please."

"No I'm just an experimenter here, observing the behaviours of vampires handling their offspring. It is rather interesting so far, they seem to have cowered in the corner, trembling in fear. I must say it is rather different to how I imagined it."

"Did you happen to do this?" Liam said pointing in the direction of the little pirates.

"I may have added an extra stimulus."

"Which was what?"

"Plan and simple brother, sugar."

Liam stared at the wall in horror; these kids were on a sugar high! Liam was crying inside, this night was never going to end. Liam poked his head around the corner, staring at two very energetic little boys. "We're hungry." Sebastian said.

"Candy, candy, candy!" Marcus shouted as he jumped on the spot and practically drooled from the mouth.

Liam emerged from behind the counter a colander on his head. "Peace." He said to the two hostile children in front of him.

Sebastian stood in front of him a foam sword pointed to his father's throat. "Argh we'll accept your piece but only for the exchange of our sweet treasure." He shifted his sword toward Geoffrey, "And there better be no funny business otherwise you all walk the plank, starting with the little one." Sebastian had the cutest pirate accent going at the time.

Liam stood with one hand raised and the other holding Duncan firmly to his side. "We cannot meet your terms." He was not about to give in to a three year old with a foam sword.

"Then this be war prepare yourselves for battle." His accent did not falter. As he and Marcus ran back to the couch, picking up what toys they could. "We lay siege!" Sebastian shouted. Marcus just yelled candy, over and over again still jumping up and down.

Liam held onto Duncan as he crawled back to the safety of behind the bench. "Geoffrey, bar the entre way, we shall not be taken." He instructed his brother as he held Duncan and crawled to the fridge. The boys had their projectiles and he had his. Liam emptied the crispers of all the fruit and veg.

Geoffrey reported back. "The point of entre is secure. At the moment they are hurling stuffed animals, but they have heavier weaponry at the ready."

"Heavier weaponry?"

"Army soldiers, trucks and marbles." Geoffrey' face was plastered with a giant grin.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Liam shouted as he narrowly missed being hit in the head by a t-rex.

"I've never seen you so stressed brother, it's quite fun."

"Oh shut up." Liam took another tentative look over the counter, only to have another dinosaur thrown at his head. "Bloody kids." He surveyed the scene there were toys everywhere, only a small selection of the toys which had been thrown had actually made it over the counter. Liam retreated to the ground. "Alright men, we need to wait until they have run out of ammunition. This will be our optimal time to strike, as they collect their fallen we shall rise and strike, Geoffrey you take them from the west and I'll lead the frontal attack, we'll send them retreating back as they do we fire even more at them." Liam moved the vegetables to illustrate the battle. "This will leave us low on supplies but it will end the war by five minutes and save millions of tears. Are we ready men!" He called looking down at Geoffrey and Duncan.

Geoffrey secured the entre and waited for Liam's signal, it had been all quiet on the field for thirty seconds when two small heads appeared from behind the couch. "Wait for it," Liam pulled himself up a little further, but still staying hidden as they advanced. "Now!" He shouted to Geoffrey. The boys didn't suspect a thing, until it was too late. Liam and Geoffrey showed no mercy as they hurled grapes and carrots at them. The boy's charged making a mad rush to collect their fallen toys, before they both flocked back towards the couch. "We've got them on the retreat release the tomato unit." Red balls doomed rained down upon the boys. They dodge as red splattered all over the living room suddenly one of them burst into the back of Marcus, throwing him to the ground. "Whoa I got one." Geoffrey called fist pumping. "The aim isn't to break my children Geoffrey." Liam yelled back as Sebastian detoured pulling his brother along with him back to the safety of behind the couch.

Marcus was crying as he and Sebastian cowered behind the couch. "Where were you hit?" Sebastian yelled shaking his little brother, to stop the sobbing.

"On my back!" Marcus yelled crying even louder.

"Snap out of it I don't have time for you wimp out." Sebastian told him punching Marcus lightly in the arm. That was it the waterworks went full blast. "Mummy Sebastian hit me!" He cried running for the hallway, right past the west entre into the kitchen. "Marcus no!" Sebastian yelled but he was too late a hand reached out and grabbed his brother pulling him in. Sebastian's temper flared "Give me back my brother!" He yelled charging the walls, he was equipped with only the hardest toys they had and his foam sword.

"He's coming!" Liam yelled as Sebastian prepared to charge the gates. Liam opened them up while Geoffrey held Marcus tightly. "Lay down your weapons!' Liam shouted as Sebastian entered, otherwise we'll be forced to throw him to the sharks." Historical accuracy be damned Liam just wanted to say it.

"No." Sebastian threw down his weapons.

"Will you make peace now?" Liam asked standing over his eldest son.

"Yes." Sebastian cried from the ground. "Don't hurt my brother."

"I think that can be arranged. We agree to your surrender if you will take a bath and send yourselves both to bed."

Liam settled Duncan while the boys bathed. "It's been fun brother." Geoffrey said as he retreated to his compound.

"Yeah whatever" Liam answered as he went to inspect his other two sons. They were clean and in their pyjamas, falling asleep on the couch. Liam put the sleeping Duncan down and then collected the other two tucking them into their own beds. Liam looked at the state of the living room and kitchen, choosing to just turn off the light and walk down the hallway. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

Liam climbed into his bed. "Hey sweetie" Helena said kissing him as she rolled over. "How were they tonight?" She asked sleepily.

"I've just come home from a war."

"My big hero. I'm going to get something to eat." She got out of bed. Liam settled in just beginning to close his eyes when he heard Helena scream at the top of her lung. "LIAM DRAKE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!"

Duncan began to cry; Liam slumped back into his bed and threw the pillow over his head. "It never ends, it never ends." He whispered into his pillow.

Author's Note: This is the end of the story, first of all I'm sorry I took so long to update, I wasn't sure I would, but now I think I'll use this to do one shots of child rearing, they won't be in order or connected probably. As always tell me what you think.


End file.
